


Sweaters and Seals

by rtobez



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst, This sounded better in my head, Wayhaught - Freeform, someone give me a hoodie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 01:59:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17112302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rtobez/pseuds/rtobez
Summary: Set in 2x10. Nicole Haught has poison coursing through her veins, and Waverly has a decision to make. Maybe an old sweater will help.





	Sweaters and Seals

Waverly’s hands trembled as she burst into the black badge office, blood pounding in her ears as she took in the scene before her. Rosita, head lolling (in exhaustion or pain, she couldn’t tell), was perched in an armchair, Jeremy at her side with a guilty expression on his face. Clear plastic tubes ran from chemical to chemical on the table next to them, finally ending in a tiny needle that was taped to the revenants arm. Just after the youngest Earp, Dolls came into the room with determination etched into his features, but stopped in his tracks at the sight of his friend hooked up to countless cables before him. Nevertheless, he caught Waverly before she could pull the needle from Rosita’s arm, reminding the girl in a soft voice that this was the only chance they had to save Nicole. 

There was silence in the room for a few seconds after that, but as soon as the deputy Marshall released the brunette, she plowed towards her demon friend and carefully removed the needle from her arm, turning back to face Jeremy and Dolls.

“This isn’t the only way.”

As soon as she voiced it aloud, Waverly knew the plan was reckless and stupid, but the image of flaming red hair and tiny dimples spurred her on to explain the deal she had been offered. She knew better than to trust the widows, sure, but her girlfriend was currently dying in a hospital bed, and to the brunette, there was no other option. 

It took her by surprise when Dolls agreed, completely shocking her as he offered to take the blame.

“You could say I made you. Say I ordered you to do it.”

Though terrified for the future of officer Nicole Haught, Waverly still found herself hesitating for a second. Giving up the seal would mean betraying her sister, it would mean that one of the most powerful evil forces to ever exist would rise again, seething and ready to kill. Uncertainty clouded the girl’s mind as her eyes unconsciously flicked towards Nicole’s desk. There was a case file open there, loose leaf paper strewn around it and covered in neat, slanted handwriting. A mug stood beside it, half filled with cold coffee and printed with the words “World’s Best Dad”. She had stolen Nedley’s cup again. 

The brunette found her eyes drawn to the chair, and more specifically, what was hung over it. A faded “Purgatory Police Department” hoodie, slightly crinkled and clearly very worn. Waverly walked over to it slowly, taking the soft material into her hands for a few seconds, then pulling it over her head whilst the other three watched on in silence. 

As soon as the warmth of the garment surrounded her, Waverly felt herself being drawn back into countless memories, flashing past so quickly that she could barely catch onto them for more than a few seconds. She caught glimpses of the day that the Jack of Knives took Wynonna, when she had left the hospital after visiting Nicole to find herself at the police department, pulling on a discarded hoodie to block out the cold. She remembered the day that Willa was killed (for the second time), returning to the homestead to find a redhead waiting with a warm smile and an even warmer hoodie. She remembered when Mikshun was finally killed, as she lay trembling on the floor of the barn. She remembered how Nicole had pulled it around her shoulders and held her so tightly that her arms were completely numb.

Dragging herself free from the memories, Waverly closed her eyes for a few seconds, breathing in the smell of lavender and vanilla and _Nicole_ , before she turned towards Dolls with a single tear running down her cheek.

“I need to find that seal.”


End file.
